pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
PT009: Cooling Off Heatran
is the 3rd chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 39. Synopsis Looker and Buck confront Charon, who uses Heatran to attack them. While Buck goes to retrieve the Magma Stone, Looker binds Charon, and realizes he is after the Distortion World. Platinum, however, defeats Dahlia, and learns something about the Distortion World. Chapter Plot Buck and Looker are in shock to see Charon having awakened Heatran. Looker realizes this is the Pokémon from Stark Mountain. Charon confirms this, and is now part of Team Galactic. Heatran fires an attack, which nearly burns Buck, Claydol and Looker. Realizing they could be trapped in these flames, Looker puts on the invisible cloth. Charon looks around, and assumes Looker won't survive if he has Heatran fire the attack in the general area. Looker asks how does Charon even know his name, and asks who Charon even is. Charon introduces himself as the Team Galactic commander. He admits he didn't know how to awaken Heatran, and didn't expect the Magma Stone to be the key. Charon knew well about Buck, who is the brother to an Elite Four member, and a leader of the elite trainers at the Battle Zone. Since Buck had a lot of knowledge of the mountain, Charon simply let Buck roam around until he got what he needed. Charon laughs, while Buck is displeased he got fooled. Looker whispers to Buck that they can have Claydol teleport them away. Looker asks him to hurry, but a Team Galactic grunt takes off their cloth, revealing them. Charon has the grunts capture them, to which Looker leaves gadgets, the protection rocks, behind. However, the rocks get shattered. Buck fears that Charon is right, and tells they even if they teleport away, they only escape the battle, rather than going somewhere they cannot be found. Looker tells Buck he never said they were going to run away. In fact, Looker says they should use Teleport on something else. In fact, Looker wants Claydol to move the Magma Stone to where Buck found it, suspecting this could be the way to stop Heatran. However, Buck tells that the shockwave caused him to drop the Magma Stone, which lies among the pile of rocks. Looker has Buck search for the stone, while Charon goes to have Heatran attack. However, Looker uses the tight tape to seal Charon's mouth, preventing him from commanding Heatran. Buck's Claydol lifts the Magma Stone from the rocks, and Looker applauds Buck. Looker takes off the tape from Charon, and asks him why did he awaken Heatran. Charon admits the Team Galactic organization is no longer interested in this world, but in the one that lies on the other side. It is why they are gathering strong Pokémon for when the time comes, and laughs, for that place isn't ordinary. Looker is in shock, thinking Charon is speaking about the Distortion World. Charon maliciously smiles, to which Looker realizes that the world Platinum is seeking, and Team Galactic, are coming together. At the Battle Arcade, Platinum's Medicham defeats Rapidash. With Empoleon and Lopunny defeated, Platinum wins the battle. Platinum and Dahlia are exhausted, but the latter congratulates Platinum for the victory. Dahlia was uncertain what'd happen to Platinum, but once she got her determination back, she assumed she would win, as her Ludicolo, Medicham and Togekiss are quite strong. Dahlia goes to give Platinum the print, who passes her by, to tend to her Pokémon she defeated. She hugs them, applauding them that they gave it their best. Dahlia smiles, and puts on her print on the VS. Recorder, and sees Platinum wants to ask her something. Platinum asks Dahlia about the Distortion World, who has vague knowledge of it. Dahlia explains it is on the other side of the world, where everything is distorted, which surprises Platinum. Platinum remarks that's what Charon said, and asks Dahlia how to reach it. Dahlia admits she does not know, and nobody else does, either. Platinum is a bit disappointed, but Dahlia has an idea. Debut Move *Magma Storm Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 39 chapters